


Watching

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura is always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

She breathed on the glass and used a hand to wipe the moisture.  
  
Madoka had just laid down on her bed.  
  
She knew that this was illegal. Being a voyeur was wrong, but she wanted to relish those moments where she could relive the days where she and Madoka were 'close.'  
  
It was only then she had the grand idea of stopping time, if only for a moment, to gaze upon Madoka up close.  
  
There were so many things that could go wrong, she knew, but she couldn't pass up this chance of simply watching Madoka.  
  
Maybe this time, I'll save her. Maybe this time, I'll right all the wrongs.  
  
I promised you that much, Madoka. I'll always be watching.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Creepy homuhomu!


End file.
